


Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: I didn’t want to fall in love with you.





	Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it

_ I didn’t want to fall in love with you. _

I didn’t want to fall in love with you either.

_ I love you. _

I love you too.

_ I love you so much it scares me _ .

It scares me that you love me.

_ I don’t think I can lose you _ .

You won’t. 

I’ll come home, every time.

_ We don’t have a home.  What’s home, to one of us? _

You.

You’re home.

I’ll always come back to you.

_ Promise? _

Haat, ijaa, haa'it.  I promise.


End file.
